The Next Earth
by Spacey-panda
Summary: Chibi-Usa was not Usagi's child. Ami was the Gaea. And the evil behind Nehelenia was growing stronger everyday...
1. It begins

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW. *******************************************************************  
  
Chibi-Usa wasn't Usagi's child.  
  
She never was and wouldn't ever be. Her appearance, crescent moon symbol, and ability to control the Silver Crystal had fooled everyone into thinking she was the future daughter of King Endymion and Neo- Queen Serenity, everyone but one.  
  
The Senshi of Ice and wisdom had first noticed that something wasn't right after the fight with Fiore. (Sailor Moon Movie R) After they had come back to earth, which had tapped the rest of their Senshi strength, forcing them to rest for two days before they could even move, they had told Luna of the fight and Usagi's death.  
  
What Ami found sweet was how the guardian cat was instantly all over Usagi looking for injuries and after finding none yelled at her for taking too many dangerous risks and endangering the future and the birth of Chibi-Usa. It was then that Ami notice Chibi-Usa wince at the mention of the future.  
  
At the time Ami had thought that maybe Chibi-Usa had felt bad about Luna using her to vent her frustration and concern about Usagi's death but as time passed, and Chibi-Usa returned to train as a Senshi, Ami took notice of other things.  
  
When Chibi-Usa first showed up for her Senshi training she had NO power of her own. She couldn't control the wand given to her. She had no tiara and everyday she looked a little more like Mamoru instead of Usagi.  
  
It tore Ami up inside having to watch Eternal Sailor Moon go through the pain of seeing her 'future daughter' disappear when Nehelania took control of Mamoru. That had got Amy wondering. Mamoru wasn't even dead and Chibi-Usa had flickered in and out of existence. Usagi HAD died in the fight with Fiore and yet Chibi-Usa hadn't even flickered.  
  
She had been hit by this realization after a disturbing dream about darkness trying to envelop the earth. The Senshi had stood in its way, along with what looked like Giant humanoid objects behind all of the Inner Senshi. (I'll give you three guesses what they are and the first two guesses don't count! ^_^) Tuxedo Mask had been standing by a strange pink haired woman that looked pretty beat up. She had been holding a sleeping Chibi-Usa in her arms as a mother would hold her child.  
  
She had woken up in a frightened cold sweat. All she could think of was calling a meeting. The next day they had all met at the temple; the outer scouts weren't home and weren't answering their com links so they had no way of contacting them. The meeting had progressed as usual. They were all waiting on Usagi to get out of bed and get there. Ami didn't want to repeat anything so she requested they wait for Usagi.  
  
But she was a little anxious when Rei wasn't acting in any kind of stressed way when Ami was a ball of nerves. Rei was supposed to be the psychic so wouldn't she have had the same dream as Ami? Then Ami's other problem was to figure out how to tell her princess, best friend, and the person she would die for in a moment if she had to, that her destined and beloved had a child with some other woman and that child was currently pretending to be your own child from the future?  
  
Finally, Usagi trudged up with MANY suspicious looking scratches on her face. Chibi-Usa was right behind her breathing just as hard. There was an all out war with Rei yelling at Usagi for being late, and Usagi yelling back that it was Luna's fault. Luna then protested it wasn't, Artemis tried to stick up for his beloved, Lita and Mina tried to calm things down and Ami. well Ami wanted to get things started.  
  
"SHUT UP, TAKE A SEAT, AND STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!"  
  
Everyone did so immediately. Everyone now had his or her complete and total attention on Ami. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ How am I going to explain this?! ~  
  
"I called everyone here today.because.uh", ~ Oh Kami. HELP! ~ As if hearing her plea, a portal opened up and out stepped the outer scouts.  
  
"You paged?" the scout of the wind asked sarcastically.  
  
"Um. yes. I called you all here today because." Just breathe Ami. This is very important and they need to know.  
  
" I had a horrible vision last night. We.the inner scouts. were standing in front of some sort of robots. and we were facing off against a very strong and evil shadow being." Ami then held her breath and waited for their reactions.  
  
Usagi's mouth fell open and she started whining. Lita got a dazed look on her face at the mention of robots. Mina hugged Artimis to her tightly. Artimis was trying too hard to breathe to have any reaction. Rei frowned in concentration. The outer scouts looked towards Pluto for they had felt the presence of the new evil.  
  
" Uh hem. we knew about this new threat and we came here to tell you about it since Mercury was already having an important meeting. But I do not understand how she had a vision. This enemy comes from outside our Universe so only those guarding against outside invaders should have known about this new evil." Pluto said puzzled. Then with a shocked face that none had ever seen. "Unless you're the. but there hasn't been one in over 10,000 years!"  
  
" What? What is she?" Mina asked excitedly.  
  
" She is a planet protector." Pluto whispered mysteriously.  
  
"Of course she is. We all are." Rei answered back snobbishly.  
  
" Are you sure? Why Mercury and not Koneko?" Uranus whispered back heatedly.  
  
" Serenity protects the Universe." Saturn answered just as mysteriously as Pluto had.  
  
"But isn't it the same thing? Planets are in the Universe." Lita asked quietly. Still trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
" Yes and No. Planets make up a universe but they also have many individual needs. The elders, first kings and queens of all the planets, realized that it took too much power from the ruler to do everything. It killed them in a matter of years by energy drain." Neptune summed up.  
  
" So two types of powers were created. The Cosmos which protects and the Gaea which brings life. Cosmos fights any evil that tries to take over and destroy. The Gaea watches over planets and makes sure that life is bearable. The Gaea controls the temperature on the planets making sure life can grow and prosper without too much interference from a higher power. It is in actuality Mother Nature. " Pluto explained with ease.  
  
"There hasn't been one in many years because during the Silver Millennium the planets were prospering greatly and needed nothing. Here on Earth, life needs no adjustment. The Earthlings adjust to the Planet." Neptune rationalized with a slight smile.  
  
"But now the evil is attacking a planet galaxies away from here. When Eternal Sailor Moon gave Nehelania the chance to become good again, the evil seeped out of her and flew away, back to it's original form. We fear that it will regenerate on this other planet and come back even stronger than before. We must destroy it now before it can destroy us." Saturn explained with finality.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
And that is my first fanfiction. I'm not sure where I'm going with this and I apologize for it not being very well written. I wish I could be an extremely wonderful writer like KMF or Kristen Elizabeth.but I'm not up to that level yet. I'm just happy with the creativity I come up with.  
  
Please drop me a line to let me know what you think and what I can do to improve. And check out KMF's and Kristen Elizabeth's fanfiction. You'll fall in love and be hooked with their stuff first story. 


	2. Setting the stage

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or GW. Chapter 2  
  
Life had certainly got interesting since that fateful day in which the Outer Scouts had explained the growing Shadow on another planet far away from Earth. It had taken some time to get over the shock. But everyone knew what they had to do.  
  
So with as much courage as they could muster the scouts left the Sacred shrine to go home and pack for a trip that they did not know would change the future as they knew it.forever. *********************************************** "Ami?" "Hmmm?" I asked turning my attention away from the rainy train window. "Are you ok?" Mina always was more perceptive to feeling changes in the group. Whether it had to do with her proclaimed connection to being the Goddess of Love or because she simply seemed to be an empath, I could never decide, but she was right. Something was bothering me.  
  
"I wonder how long this is going to take. I will fall so far behind in my AP classes I fear I may have to make it up in weekend classes." I replied with fake concern.  
  
How could I tell her that what was really bothering me was that I was now different from them? That I was this 'Gaea' thing and that I no longer felt I belonged.  
  
It had always been the four of them protecting their princess. She had always been the weakest but most intelligent so that made up for what she couldn't do in hand-to-hand combat. But now.now she was this other great power that was suppose to protect planets.  
  
"Don't worry Ami! If worse comes to worse you can call forth a Blizzard and snow in the school for extra time. You are Mother Nature after all." Serena exclaimed happily.  
  
I could just imagine her reasoning behind that idea being that she wanted to get out of school and sleep.  
  
"Now now guys.Just because the Outers said that does not mean I have any new powers. In fact, I do not feel different at all. I believe what they mentioned before we left Earth was just an old legend." I had panicked and sweat dropped when Lita got a dreamy expression on her face at the mention of the school closing for a blizzard storm.  
  
"I don't know Ami. I've never known the Outers to say more than was necessary. Whatever they believe you to be could help us in the long run against this new threat. I haven't sensed anything since we landed on this planet and that worries me." Rei responded. Unfortunately being the reason of the group.  
  
I could only nod and turn to stare back out the window. Pondering over the new developments our lives had taken.  
  
It had taken a lot of disguise power to create the illusion that all of them had been put into the foreign exchange program. Their parents had been extremely skeptical but eventually had believed their story of travelling to a third class country to help out because it was their 'duty' to teach the kids there that didn't have a school to attend. It was even harder to get their parents to believe that they would not be able to call because no phones would be available. They had promised to write every day though so that had appeased them.  
  
The Outer Scouts had agreed to stay behind and watch Earth until the new threat could be found. The Outers would write the Inner's parents and even call them and act as if they were from the foreign exchange place to tell their parents how well they were doing.  
  
After all that had been settled everyone packed up and met at the Tokyo Tower for transportation. Pluto had explained that they needed to stand on the highest point they could get to have a better flight path through the galaxy.  
  
The Outer scouts had come ahead of the Inner scouts by a week to get all of their financial records in order. The Inner scouts still had their names but everything else had to be changed. This planet counted their years strangely enough by 'After Colony'. So everyone's birthday had changed so that they could enroll in a local high school.  
  
The Outer scouts had bought them a lovely two-story house with six bedrooms and four baths. Three rooms and two baths on top and three rooms and two baths on bottom. There was even a pool, which she realized she would make full use of to get rid of her frustrations.  
  
The house was close to 'The Preventer's' Headquarters. The Outers had discovered a weak beacon of dark energy emanating from there and had chosen the house's location to keep look out.  
  
Darien had been set as their legal guardian and they had a couple of thousands of dollars to keep them stocked in groceries for the short time everyone was hoping this mission would take.  
  
It had been awe-inspiring to teleport past the huge planet like objects that they called Colonies. She hoped that she could visit one before they left for home. The Outers had bet that they darkness would try to take hold of Earth like Nehelenia had done. So they had been set up on Earth.  
  
The Outers had made sure to get most of them a job in the building so they could look for anything suspicious. Darien was a new trainee. She had been hired on as an intern secretary and Lita would work as the lunch lady.  
  
Although she didn't think it the wisest idea, Usagi and Mina would be the cleaning staff and come in after hours to search what the rest could not.  
  
Rei had been placed in the position of personal assistant to Lady Une. The Outers had taken into thought that Rei had wanted to be a businesswoman so they gave her a chance to experience what it would be like. We all just hoped she wouldn't roast someone. She let her temper get the better of her often.  
  
Tomorrow they would start their new jobs. Darien and Rei would be there while the rest were at school. When Darien got off he would take Chibi-Usa around the city in search of anything abnormal.  
  
And as of now, they were traveling to their new home. They would settle in and prepare for the upcoming battle. She had a gut feeling though that there was something about to happen. She just didn't know if it would be good or bad. ******************************************************* The stage is set. Now the fun begins. 


	3. Flying Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own either Anime'.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The rooming arrangement had been strange to say the least. All but Darien and Ami had fought over which room they wanted. It had been especially interesting to see one of the girls go in a bottom bedroom door and mysteriously appear on the top floor some how.  
  
After much fighting.and three broken vases later.it had been decided that Darien, Usagi and Chibi-Usa sharing one, and Ami would get the three bottom bedrooms. That left Rei, Lita, and Mina with the upstairs to themselves. They were very happy little scouts.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm getting a bit of a headache so I'm going to go for a little walk. Ok?" I asked with severe caution. I was afraid they might want to come too. All I wanted at the moment was to be alone.  
  
"OK! Just be back before dark!" Was screamed at me from somewhere upstairs. I believe the girls were all trying out their new enormous closets.  
  
So without looking back I stepped out the door. A book inside my jacket incase I needed something to distract me.  
  
I noticed with much appreciation that there was also a lovely park barely a block from our house in the opposite direction of the P.H. But just as suddenly as the appreciation came it left in a wave of apprehension. Attacks always happened at the parks at home. Surely it wasn't a rare coincidence that there was a beacon of dark energy coming from The P.H. and then a park close at hand.  
  
This reminded her of why she was getting a headache in the first place. Usagi and Darien looked so much in love.but were they really? If her nightmare was true, and all of her evidence of Chibi-Usa being only Darien's daughter.then what did all of this have to do with the Shadow?  
  
"Surely it was Chibi-Usa's mother holding her in my dream while standing next to Darien. And that woman is somewhere on this Planet." I breathed out with pain. If we found her and she and Darien fell in love as they looked to be in the dream.then what of Usagi?  
  
"She could be on a colony."  
  
I was startled as I quickly spun around to seek a face that had spoken those words. I was not disappointed as I was met with an intense emerald eye beholding me.  
  
"Excuse me." I rasped out. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Tall. Maybe two feet taller than me. And lithe. Not skinny, but thick with muscles. The green turtle neck he had on was damp from the earlier rain's humidity, and it clung to his perfectly chiseled chest.  
  
The guy said nothing more as he continued to stare at me. I then realized that I had been shamelessly oogling him and turned away from his gaze. My face heated by my embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I did not know I was speaking out loud." I whispered hurriedly, wanting to run away from him and bury myself in a hole. ~ I've been around the girls too long. Now I'm unabrashley looking strange men over. ~  
  
I turned my head slightly to see him nod but still he continued to stare at me.his eye seeming to piece my very soul and tell him all my secrets. I felt my Senshi aura envelop me and I turned quickly and walked hurriedly away.  
  
~ Why did my powers react like that?! I've never felt something so.so.that.~ I wondered as I made my way down to the lake situated in the middle of the park.  
  
~ He was cute though. ~ I thought as my face again heated up.  
  
I finally sat down when I came to a bench close to the water but close enough to a thick tree that I could use it as shelter to block the wind. The sun had dried all the rain off of it and it was pleasantly warm even though everything else was damp and the sun was partially hidden behind some clouds.  
  
The guy had said Chibi-Usa's mother could be on a colony. That was a high possibility she would have to take into consideration. The woman by all accounts and purposes looked to be their ally. But who was she? And why had Chibi-Usa been pretending all this time? Could it be possible that Chibi- Usa didn't know?  
  
"No! She has to know. That's the only explanation for her curious behavior." I said determinedly. Trying to convince myself more than actually believing anything I'd just said.  
  
"There is never only one explanation." A smooth deep voice said from beside my bench.  
  
I gasped in surprise and turned to see the same man from earlier standing beside my bench with his hands in his pockets and staring out at the water like I had been doing moments before.  
  
"Wha." was all I managed to choke out before my body gave a resounding shudder as power shifted restlessly inside me.  
  
Whatever was happening.the guy seemed to be feeling it too. Before I knew it he was knelt before me. His arms on my shoulders to steady me as I tried to stop shuddering. But it seemed he was doing more harm than good because my arms felt like they were on fire where he touched me. And a very deep part of my subconscious had the traitorous thought that I would like him to touch me more.  
  
"What are you doing to me." I whispered breathlessly.  
  
"The same thing you're doing to me." He whispered back huskily.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Hey guys! I'm running to the store down the block. Ok? We need some ingredients for dinner." Lita cried as she raced out the door, shrugging on her jacket once the wind whipped around her.  
  
"So.I need milk.some orange juice for breakfast.what else?" Lita mumbled to herself.  
  
The move had been quite enjoyable. Her room was almost as big as her entire apartment! And the bathroom that was right across from her room had a built in Jacuzzi bath that she knew she would thoroughly enjoy.  
  
"That guy has cool hair." she mumbled to herself as a brown haired guy with a braid nearly reaching his butt walked into the store ahead of her. Lita followed closely behind. Trying not to appear as if she was staring at his hair.  
  
After finally getting over her fixation with his hair she walked down an aisle looking for stuff to fix for tonight. She wanted to throw a coming home party. They were only going to live here for a set amount of time. They might as well enjoy it.  
  
"I wish I could grow my hair that long." She whispered longingly as she spotted the same guy across in the next aisle.  
  
"But with all the stupid fighting I've barely been able to keep it this long," She mumbled irritably, " I don't know how Mina and Rei do it."  
  
"It all really depends on the shampoo and conditioner your using."  
  
At this Lita face faulted as the guy she had been mumbling about looked at her from across the aisle and winked.  
  
"Uh.you heard me huh?" Lita replied while her cheeks reddened.  
  
"How could I not notice a hot babe such as yourself checking me out? Or at least my hair." The guy smiled cheekily at her. "Um.err.you see.ahaha."Lita spit out as she put her hand behind her head and laughed nervously.  
  
"No sweat babe. Happens all the time." He replied with pride. "I'm Duo." He said stretching his hand across the shelves in front of them. As she grasped it she felt a spark of electricity shoot up her arm.  
  
"Umm.I am..I am Lita!.and.It's.uh.Nice to meet you!" She said with a slight stutter. ~ What was that?! I knew this guy was HOTT.but to make me feel that! ~  
  
"Well Umm I am I am Lita," Duo poked fun at her, "Are you new around here? I come here all the time on a food run, because the stuff down at HQ is enough to make you wanna go to war, but I've never seen you around." Duo inquired.  
  
"Um yeah.we just moved into the neighborhood. I'm staying with my four other friends and my friend's fiancée. In that white house with the blue trim down the block from Preventer's Headquarters." Lita's eyes took on a light as she realized this cutie could be working right beside their new house.  
  
"Are you a Preventer?" She asked in awe. ~ He looks so young! ~  
  
"Yeah actually I am. Preventer Death at your service." He responded with a slight bow.  
  
"Death?" Lita asked while raising an eyebrow in his direction.  
  
"Yep. I used to be the God of Death but decided to downgrade in this new peaceful world." He responded while scratching his head. "Did you just feel that?" He asked while looking around them.  
  
"Feel what?" Lita asked bewildered before she felt a spark of electricity shoot up her spin. It felt similar to her Senshi powers.but why were they acting so weird all of the sudden?  
  
~ Could this guy be the enemy?!" She thought as she narrowed her eyes at him. ~ That would just be my luck. ~  
  
"I'm sorry Duo but I've got to get back home. The girls are gonna die of starvation if I don't hurry." She put on a fake smile. Her powers were really starting to bother her now and she wasn't sure that it was all that bad. And that scared her.  
  
As she turned to go to the register, grabbing what she could along the way, she didn't notice Duo walking down his aisle to intercept her.  
  
"Hey wait babe! I didn't mean to insult you or anything." Duo rushed in front of her to stop her exit.  
  
"Oh you didn't! I just need to get home." She repeated hurriedly. Her body was on fire now and she just wanted to get away. She threw some money on the counter. More than enough to cover the bill, and ran as fast as she could out the door.  
  
Lita momentarily felt better until she heard the door ring behind her and knew that Duo was following her.  
  
"Hey wait! I didn't get your name!" He yelled as he jogged to catch up with her. When she didn't show a sign of slowing he gently took hold of her elbow and turned her to meet him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Duo asked with concern.  
  
But Lita was too far-gone to respond because when he touched her an enormous amount of power had swirled through her body. And she stared at him with blank eyes.  
  
Her only form of conscious allowed her to ask one question. "What are you doing to me?"  
  
In which she was met with an equally blank reply of: "The same thing that you're doing to me."  
  
********************************************************************** 


End file.
